Judy Geeson
|birthplace = Arundel, Sussex, England, UK |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Recurring Guest Actress |characters = Sandríne }} Judy Geeson is the actress who played Sandríne in the first season episode and second season episode . She filmed her scenes for "The Cloud" on Tuesday and for "Twisted" between Monday and Friday on Paramount Stage 16. Outside of Star Trek, she is perhaps most recognized for her role as schoolgirl Pamela Dare in the 1967 film To Sir, with Love. In 1996 she reprised her role as Pamela Dare in the made-for-TV sequel To Sir, with Love II. Geeson was born in Arundel, Sussex, England, and moved to London with her family when she was ten years old. She attended the Corona Stage Academy in Hammersmith, making her stage debut in 1957. She initially wanted to be a ballet dancer but the various movements caused her extreme headaches. She instead went into acting, and made her first television appearance in an episode of the BBC series Dixon of Dock Green when she was 13 years old. In addition to her work on To Sir, with Love, Geeson starred in such films as Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1967), Berserk! (1967), Prudence and the Pill (1968), Three Into Two Won't Go (1969), 10 Rillington Place (1971), Doomwatch (1972), Brannigan (1975, co-starring Arthur Batanides), Carry On England (1976), The Eagle Has Landed (1976), and Dominique (1978, co-starring Jean Simmons). She also co-starred with Joan Collins in two films: The Executioner (1970) and Fear in the Night (1972). In addition, she and Patrick Stewart were among the English celebrities who lent their voices to the 1982 animated film adaptation of Richard Adams' The Plague Dogs. On television, Geeson starred as Maria Cooper in the BBC soap opera The Newcomers from 1965 through 1969. In the 1970s, she starred in the British shows Star Maidens and Poldark before playing the lead in the short-lived Danger UXB (with Maurice Roëves). She has also guest-starred on such popular British programs as Danger Man, Thriller, and Space: 1999. In 1984, Geeson left London for Los Angeles, California. After making this move, she began appearing on such American series as Murder, She Wrote (with Richard Herd), The A-Team (starring Dwight Schultz), and MacGyver (with Bruce McGill and Lance LeGault). From 1992 through 1999 Geeson played the recurring role of Maggie Conway on the NBC sitcom Mad About You. She was also a recurring guest on Tracey Takes On..., made three appearances on the WB's Gilmore Girls, and has been seen on series like Fired Up (with Jonathan Banks, Kelsey Grammer and Sharon Lawrence), NewsRadio (starring Andy Dick and Stephen Root), and Touched by an Angel (with Michael Nouri). Her film credits have included Young Goodman Brown (1993, with Gregory Itzin), Disney's The Duke (1999, co-starring James Doohan), and the 2000 independent drama Everything Put Together (co-starring Matt Malloy and Alan Ruck). She has also been seen in television movies like 1998's Houdini, co-starring Ron Perlman, Paul Sorvino, and David Warner and starred in the film Spanish Fly, which debuted at the Santa Monica International Film Festival in February 2003. Among her most recent projects are the horror thriller The Lords of Salem (2012, with Bruce Davison, Meg Foster, Richard Fancy, Andrew Prine, Michael Berryman, Sid Haig, Bonita Friedericy, Roger W. Morrissey, Daniel Roebuck, Richard Lynch, and Clint Howard), the comedy Grandma (2015, with John Cho, Don McManus, and Frank Collison), and the horror thriller 31 (2016, with Malcolm McDowell, Meg Foster, Daniel Roebuck, Tracey Walter, and Jane Carr). External links * * es:Judy Geeson Category:Performers Category:VOY performers